


What You Can’t Say on Christmas

by RosexKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Secret Santa, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cleavage, Peppermint, Wanderlust, Pop, Retreat</p><p>Belle is the PA to local Pawn Shop Dragon Mr. Gold. However, when Christmas sets in andthe time to send his son off to his ex-wife approaches, Gold finds himself out of sorts. His solution is a trip to Scotland. But the thought of being alone with his son for an extended period of time terrifies him. And so, he has to wonder if maybe bringing his PA along wouldn’t be such a bad idea...</p><p>Rumbelle Secret Santa gift for JunoInferno</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Can’t Say on Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JunoInferno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoInferno/gifts).



> Aw yeah it's finally RSS time!! This year I had the pleasure of being the Santa to JunoInferno! I had a TON of fun talking to you, dearie and I hope you like your prompt! This is actually draft 2 of it. Draft 1 was some Dark Castle shenanigans that I decided I didn’t like as much. But anyway! Thanks for the great prompt and I hope you enjoy!!

Two things were incredibly apparent. The first was that Christmas was approaching far too quickly, and the second was that Mr. Gold needed to get out of Storybrooke. At least, Belle French was fairly certain that was the reason he was griping more often about the rent being late that month or why he never seemed to be satisfied with her breakfast choices lately.

You wouldn't think that someone in the little town of Storybrooke would need a Personal Assistant, but Mr. Gold had made a convincing case. He'd walked into her father’s flower shop on rent day with a business portfolio outlining all the reasons he'd needed her as his PA. Belle had always assumed Dove filled this role, but apparently he was only the muscle around the shop and on rent days when Gold was feeling particularly in the mood to intimidate.

“I’m now a single father, Miss French.” He had explained, sitting across from her with his cane, all business. “And I've come to find running a business is very hard with a young child. You'll only be doing a few things, you'll be off on weekends of course, and if you insist on staying at the library I'm sure we can work something out.”

“I'll be paid?” Belle said, and her eyes widened when he took the portfolio from her and pointed at a figure. It would certainly be enough for her to sustain herself. Perhaps even help her father a bit. She’d be able to save up. Pay off her college loans. Plan that trip she’d always wanted to take. Maybe even all of them eventually. “One more condition.”

Mr. Gold’s mouth was a thin line, but his eyebrows raised in question.

“No rent for my father this month. Simply don't pay me for that time and don't charge him rent. It's been a year since mother died this month, you see, and it's been hard on him. On both of us…” She cleared her throat, shutting the envelope and extending a hand to him. “Deal?”

Gold seemed too dumbfounded at her condition to consider it. Or perhaps it was that she’d accepted at all. Still, he shook her hand firmly. “Deal.”

She never did say anything about the paycheck she found in her mail that first month and the rent that hadn't been charged. That was her first clue to the fact that Mr. Gold perhaps wasn't as cruel as the town made him out to be. The dragon of the pawn shop was a force to be reckoned with, cane and all. True he was a hard business man, and had ran her ragged those first few months, but he was never cruel or malicious. And he certainly wasn't ever as hard on her as he had been this past month. The last two weeks of November had been tougher on her than any other time. It seems like she always had something to do. Planning some meeting, filing away every tax document he’d ever had, cataloging everything in the shop alphabetically, and then again my origin, and then again by value. Any sort of task to keep her around, and all the while he’d be distant and grumpy. Her latest task was making a list of colleagues for Christmas presents. December was upon them soon.

The problem had to be Christmas.

“You're late, dearie.” He said as she entered the shop, the usual bag of Granny’s for them in hand.

“There was a longer line at Granny’s.” She said by way of explanation as she unpacked a biscuit and a small muffin. Gold loved sweets. Perhaps this would put him in a better mood.

Or perhaps today he'd take notice…

“Bacon egg biscuit and blueberry muffin fresh from the oven.” Belle said with a bright smile.

Gold’s eyes flickered up from whatever books he was working on for the shop to his breakfast, and then back up to her. After a moment he looked back to his books, clearing his throat.

“Yes well fine. Thank you as always. I have a bit of work around the shop to do but I left you a simple list of things I need done today.” He reached into his jacket pocket and produced a list. “And I'll need you to pick Bae up from school as well.”

“Should I make dinner too?”

Once again, his gaze flickered up to her expectant look. After a moment he shook his head.

“No that's fine.”

“Oh.” Her face fell. “Well alright. I need to get some Christmas shopping done anyway. December is tomorrow after all.”

“Yes I'm aware…”

His grumble sounded more bitter than usual, and it was on the tip of Belle’s tongue to ask what was bothering him. Why he seemed like such a Grinch about it all. But he had already turned away, and she knew better. Somewhere along the lines of picking up his dry cleaning, helping Bae with homework (something she’d volunteered for), making sure his shop was neat, and generally chatting with him in the morning and evenings as she lingered for too long, something had formed. A something that was big and a little scary and that neither of them had faced. A something that made her want to be there for him if only he'd let her.

But how could she be with someone who didn't even realize he was supposed to be getting seduced by her plummeting neckline?

~

She was out to kill him. At least, that's what Callum Gold was fairly certain of. Did she want a pay raise? How did she expect him to get anything done when she was wearing something with that low of a neck line?

Somehow, asking “Belle how much more do I have to pay you for you to stop wearing blouses that are liable to give me a heart attack from the amount of delicious cleavage they show?” just didn't seem right, so he grumbled at her about the list of things she needed to do and went back to his books. Or rather, failed to.

He’d expected Belle French to be hard-working and dedicated to her role as his assistant, but he hadn’t anticipated her to be clever and witty and curious and a better conversation partner than anyone in town. If only she flinched when he grumbled or snarled or did anything of the sort instead of bringing him a muffin. Then maybe this wouldn't have happened. It was too bad he couldn't simply blame his son. It wasn't as if he HAD to take Belle as an assistant. There were others certainly more qualified. But he wasn't too sure a seven-year-old could be held accountable. After all, it was Gold who had been hopeless the moment he saw the librarian making his son laugh (laugh!) with whatever story she was telling. The boy had been so reserved and quiet and here this woman was getting him to laugh as if it was nothing! No, he didn't have to take Belle as his assistant, but the moment he'd seen that he realized he couldn't just let her waste away at a library.

“A trip to Scotland?!”

Ah yes then there was the matter at hand.

Gold looked up from his books, forcing his eyes to meet hers and not drift lower to her chest. A faint redness brushed her cheeks, as if she hadn’t at all meant to let the words slip out. She met his eyes shyly.

“Glasgow.” He said simply, attempting not to choke the words out. “I’m taking Baelfire there before his turn with Milah comes up the week before Christmas. I trust you’ll have optimal time to plan the trip?”

“Of course.” She said, beaming at him. “Glasgow is on my list.”

“List?”

“Of places I want to see. Scotland is near the top.”

Oh but that shouldn’t have stirred anything inside of him the way it did. “I grew up there. With my aunts.” Belle nodded, looking at him with a curiosity that made something inside of him squirm. She always did that. Paid attention. Like she cared about more than just a paycheck or wanted to read him like a book. “I thought it would be a nice getaway for Baelfire and I.”

Belle nodded, as if she knew. “You do need to get out of Storybrooke for a while…”

Of course she knew. She always bloody knew. He had no idea when it had happened but somewhere along the line Belle and he had...grown together. It seemed ridiculous since it had only been February when he hired her. And yet he always found himself feeling more at-ease when she was there. Wanting those blue eyes on him. Occasionally having thoughts no employer should have about his PA. But it seemed not even her charm was able to help him out of his funk. It wasn’t his fault. It was Milah’s. She insisted on having Baelfire on Christmas. It was probably the only reason he’d gotten custody of the boy. Hanging the holiday over his head had always been one of his ex-wife’s favorite things to do.

Perhaps he should add selecting a bottle of alcohol for the holiday to Belle’s list.

“I’ll get right on this.” She said with a bright smile, breaking him from his thoughts. “I assume you two won’t do too much sight seeing though, right? There’s alot of interesting architecture there but nothing Baelfire would enjoy at such a young age. I bet he would like the science center. It’s got an Imax. And the Museum of Transport would be an interesting stop.”

Gold sat back in his chair, eyebrows raising at the babble of his Personal Assistant. “You have thought of this haven’t you?”

“I told you, it’s on my list.” She said. “It’s number three, right below Disney World.”

“Disney World.” He deadpanned, his accent growing thicker purely on principle. “Scotland is below Disney World.”

“Scotland doesn’t have Mickey Mouse or Epcot. I can visit a handful of countries there!” Belle grinned. “Oh but I’m jealous. I’ll have to send my camera along with you two.”

“We’ll take plenty of pictures.” Gold promised. “It’ll be like you actually came along with us.”

A sort of pause passed between them, and he had no idea how he knew, but somehow he knew they’d both just shared the same thought. Came along with us. He tried not to think of how much he’d enjoy that. Having her and Bae there. He shook the thought away. She’d no doubt be grateful for the time off. After all, December was time to be with the ones you loved, and he was sure Belle had a few of those in this time. Gold cleared his throat, waving her off.

“Well go on, dearie get to work. I’m not paying you to stand around. You have a trip to plan.”

Belle blinked, nodding hurriedly. “Of course. I’ll see you tonight Mr. Gold.”

And like that, the bell above his door was jingling to signal her departure. Gold gritted his teeth for a moment, grounding himself, focusing on getting back to work. That was what he’d hired her for after all, letting him focus on his work. Obviously, something had gone wrong.

By the time he was making his way home, a chill had fallen over Storybrooke. A sort of warning of the weather to come. No snow had fallen yet, but they were all predicting it at some point later in the season. Some people were understandably disappointed, but Gold didn't care if Christmas was white or pink he hadn't seen a point in the holiday until Baelfire, and now he wouldn't even have him.

When he walked into the large salmon house he was assailed by the smell of freshly-baked cookies. Baelfire's giggle penetrated the air, mixing with Belle’s. Gold lingered at the door, letting the feeling wash over him before stepping into the house and pausing at the entrance to the kitchen. Belle had frosting smeared over her nose, something she was trying to get revenge on his son for, but the boy was too slippery and squirmed from her grasp. When he saw him, however, he froze. Belle’s eyes were soon on him as well, and Gold only wished his heart hadn't stuttered like it did.

“Welcome home Mr. Gold.” Belle said with a smile. “Baelfire and I were just trying out a new cookie recipe.”

“Oh?” Gold asked, looking to his son with what hoped was a pleasant expression. “What kind of recipe?”

“Double chocolate peppermint.” Baelfire said with a small if not guilty smile. “They're cooling.”

“But they came out perfect. Bae, why don't you go wash your hands? I'll clean in here.”

“Okay.” And with that the child was skirting out of the kitchen.

“Sorry.” Belle said as he watched his son dart upstairs. Once again he found himself having to focus on her eyes and he frosting on her nose she was wiping off. “I know you said I didn't have to cook lunch but Bae didn't have any homework and I've been dying to try this recipe.”

“Seems he had fun.”

“He did. You should ask him about school today. They made lists to Santa.”

Gold paused. “Belle you don't have to do this.”

Belle put a mixing bowl in the sink, rinsing out the dough. “Do what?”

“This. I asked you to pick Bae up from school. That doesn't mean you have to watch him until I come home. You can bring him to the shop. You're a Personal Assistant not a Nanny…”

“I don't mind. Baelfire is wonderful. Besides, if I bring him to the shop he might not be able to focus on his homework.”

“Too many pretty trinkets to look at.”

“He watches you.” Belle said, and Gold looked at her with a surprise. “He'd just watch you tinker all afternoon and not get anything done. Can't say I blame him but still. School is important. But if you want that time with him I can start bringing him by.”

Gold shifted from one foot to another. He loved his son, and he knew his son loved him. He told him that every night before bed. But he often felt...distant. Like there was a rift between them that had never healed. In truth, Gold wasn't sure how to mend it, but Belle had no such rift. Bae had taken to her instantly, and he was glad.

“You two should decorate the house tomorrow.” Belle said. “Pick out a tree, trim it up, hang stockings…Oh!”

Gold watched as Belle shed her apron and walked across the kitchen to her purse. She pulled out a billfold and handed it to him.

“Two tickets to Glasgow, and a traveling pamphlet. I've never flown so I just grabbed everything you'd need to know and the tickets are of course round trip. The trip will be the second week of December, per your request.”

Gold took the billfold as if he were taking a business portfolio. It was obvious Belle had thought out this trip before, possibly for a long while. Everything he needed was there, right down to a packing list and a reminder to get her camera before they left. It almost made him sad she was cooped up in Storybrooke.

“Perfect.” He said, a genuine smile quirking at his lips. “Thank you, Belle.”

“You're welcome, Mr. Gold. Now, let me finish cleaning the kitchen and I'll be out of your hair.”

“Belle!” Baelfire was calling down suddenly. “Are you staying for dinner?”

Belle blinked, her eyes wandering to Mr. Gold. Once again he wondered if he imagined the blush on her cheeks. For a moment he contemplated telling her no. To go home and enjoy her night. That she deserved it anyway.

But he was never a man who liked sharing, so he only shrugged. “If you like.”

“Yes!” She called up with a smile, and Baelfire yelled back a happy “Okay!” before they heard him romping back up the stairs.

And that was how Gold found himself at his kitchen table, Belle and Baelfire across from him. The dinner was quiet, as it always was, until Belle made the first bit of conversation that usually had a tentative answer from his son or him. The conversations were pleasant, but it was her that brought any warmth to them. Tonight, things were different. Belle wasn’t making conversation at all, which left Baelfire glancing to her every so often, until Gold felt her nudge her foot against his under the table. She gave him a pointed look, then tilted her head to Baelfire.

“So…” He started. “How was school today, Bae?” He asked.

“It was fine.” Baelfire said, picking at his food.

“Did you do anything interesting?”

“We wrote letters to Santa.” His voice seemed to perk up. “I asked for...a 3DS and a new train model.”

Good relaxed. Things. Things he could do. He was quite good at things. But Bae was still picking at his food, and Belle was still nudging his foot.

“Did...anything else happen today?”

Baelfire shook his head, but it was too quick, and soon he was turning to Belle. “What are you doing for Christmas?”

“Me?” And suddenly both pairs of eyes were on her. Without even trying, Belle had somehow charmed both Gold men, and the older of the two wasn’t sure how to feel about that. “I’ll probably spend it at home watching Christmas specials and reading a book.”

Bae nodded, seeming satisfied with this answer before giving a glance to his father and going back to his food. The rest of the meal was relatively quiet, and after dinner Baelfire excused himself to set up his game console and Belle disappeared with the dishes. And it was then that Gold realized he was at a crossroads. His son loved him, but he was quiet. As an introvert, he took after his father. But oh Gold hated that. And how was he supposed to bond with his son in the first place? The rift was there, and the thought of spending two weeks alone with his son in his hometown admittedly terrified him beyond all belief.

What was he going to do?

“Well Mr. Gold, I believe that’s all to be done tonight.” Belle’s voice came. She was smiling at him, her purse over her shoulder. “I know tomorrow is Saturday but will you need me at all?”

“No, you enjoy it.”

“Alright…” Belle said, “You uh...tell me how those cookies turned out.

Gold paused, then nodded. “Yes, of course.” She nodded in return, and then turned to go, and suddenly Gold found himself talking again. “Actually. Tomorrow. I’ll...need you to pick up one more plane ticket.”

Belle blinked, tilting her head in sheer confusion as she turned back to him. “For who?”

“Fancy a trip to Glasgow?”

~Two Weeks to Christmas~

Belle decided right away that she wasn’t fond of flying. This could of course pose a problem given her wanderlust. But Glasgow! Number two on her list. How could she pass up the opportunity?

The few days prior to the trip had been spent convincing her father that a trip to Glasgow was a good idea (“No papa it’s for job experience and think of it! A trip to Glasgow!”) and the rest was spent convincing Ruby that she wouldn't be spending it promiscuously (Ruby no that one shows way too much cleavage I have to keep this professional he’ll have his son with him!) Honestly, how Ruby had caught on to her crush on Callum Gold, Belle would have no idea. Perhaps she didn't hide it as well as she originally thought…

If she hated flying, Callum was totally against it. He was looking quite brave of course, giving Baelfire pats on the back and ruffling his hair, but the way he was gripping his seat beside her and his “No no dearie you take the window I'll sit in the middle it's fine.” was a clear indication that he was not comfortable with being in the air at all. Baelfire was buzzing the whole way, and though he pouted when he didn’t get the window seat, Gold promised that the trip back he would have it. This seemed to satisfy the boy and he became quite content with alternating between people watching, playing his DS, and watching the in-flight movie. Belle had a book tucked away, but Gold didn’t seem so prepared.

“Your knuckles are turning white.” Belle said, Baelfire well settled into a movie. “Do you want to read? I have my phone and stuff.”

Gold gave her a glance, then shook his head. “I’m fine.”

“You know it’s not going to pass by any quicker by squeezing your cane or the arm of the chair to death. Here.” She handed him her book. Probably not his thing, but Watership Down was one of her favorites. Who didn’t like a story about rabbits? “I’ll entertain myself with a word search it’s no problem.”

Reluctantly, Gold took the book, and Belle couldn’t help the brush of her fingers with his as she handed it off. Having his mind on something did seem to make him relax. He barely flinched when Belle settled back in her seat, leaning on him. Still, by the time they had touched down in Glasgow, the poor man looked like he was ready to bolt.

“We’ll be settling in first.” Gold explained as they picked up their luggage. “Then dinner, I think.”

“Can we explore tomorrow?” Bae asked, already as excited as Belle. The airport didn’t look any different, but beyond those doors was a whole new country.

“Of course. We’ll be exploring all week.”

As they exited the airport, Gold seemed more confident, soaking in Belle and Baelfire’s awestruck expressions as he hailed a cab and gave him the address of the hotel they’d be staying at. It was a fancy hotel. The kind that probably came with a complimentary bottle of wine for its patrons. Belle had selected this one for its reviews, she remembered. But suddenly she was sad she hadn’t thought ahead to pick something more...cozy.

As expected, their suite did come with a bottle of wine, as well as a kitchen bar and a separate room for Baelfire. The master bedroom had two beds, thankfully, but only one bathroom and would probably make changing awkward.

Still, this is what they needed.

As she settled her things onto her bed she could hear Baelfire questioning his father about the different sites of the city, pointing to things in the distance as his father explained this and that to him. Already they were opening up to each other. Yes, this week would do them good.

So why was she here?

“He wants a 3DS.” Gold said as he stepped into the room. “At least, that’s what he told Santa. Where on earth do we get one of those? And does he want the one that says new or the other one?”

Oh yeah. That was why.

~

Day one had gone smoothly. Baelfire and Belle had enjoyed the food service of the hotel, and by day two they had powered through the time difference to go exploring. As Belle had predicted, the Museum of Transportation had been a good call. His son was fascinated by the different eras of cars and the like, and he’d picked up a book in the gift shop on the way out. It was Christmas, after all.

Belle seemed happy just to be there. He could see the gears in her head turning as she took in all of the sights and people of the new city. Somehow, he hoped it met her expectations.

“Ice skating!” Baelfire cheered, as he tugged at his father’s coat. “Papa can we?”

Gold looked to where his son was pointing to find the ice skating rink had been set up in the square, letting people enjoy the cold winter weather on the ice. His leg ached just at the thought. They had been walking all day, and the cold was getting to him.

“I’m not sure I can, Bae…”

“Belle can take me!”

Gold gave a glance to Belle, who smiled. “I’d be happy to.”

And that was how God found himself leaning on the fence as Belle glided across the ice with all the grace of a ballerina while his son struggled to stay upright on his skates. Ever patient Belle only helped him though, never leaving his side. And then, watching her help his son upright for the third time, it dawned on him.

He might actually be in love with her.

And oh that complicated things.

“I’m fine!” Baelfire was whining as Belle led him back to his father, snapping Gold out of his thoughts. “It was just slippery.”

“Maybe next year we can get you skating lessons.” Belle joked, earning a huff from Baelfire as he marched behind her.

Belle paused, turning to him, and Gold suddenly felt like a fool. Even now, wrapped up in a thick jacket and leggings she was showing just enough cleavage and leg to drive him mad. How had he not seen it before?

“Aren’t you coming?” She asked.

All he could do was nod and follow her back to the hotel where they warmed up with a Christmas movie and climbed into their separate beds.

Yes this complicated things quite a bit…

The rest of the days passed in similar fashion. Belle was more than content with following with whatever it was Baelfire wanted to do, but Gold couldn’t at least feel a little guilty. This was on her list. She should be enjoying herself. But every time he offered to let her explore on her own, that they would be fine, she insisted on staying. And this pleased his son, of course, but it all seemed to make things that much more real. The more time the three of them spent together the more it felt like they were a family. And that was dangerous.

But, the rift was closing between he and his son. He could feel it. Within a few days Baelfire was gravitating towards him, opening up to him. And that was truly all he needed.

“There’s no tree…” Bae said on their last real night. The day after would be spent relaxing in the hotel room before catching a night flight back to the states, and then the next day Gold would have to put his son on a bus to go off to be with his ex-wife until new years.

“Hm?” Belle asked, looking up from her book.

“A tree. There isn’t one.” Baelfire looked over to his father. “Don’t you decorate trees here?”

“Of course.” Gold said. “The hotel has a tree in the lobby.”

“Yeah…”

Suddenly Gold felt incredibly helpless. This trip was going well. It wasn’t supposed to cause more distance. He’s mucked it up hadn’t he? Said something wrong. Out of sheer habit he found himself looking to Belle rather heplessly, and Belle gave a reassuring smile.

“Paper snowflakes.” She said, as if it were as simple as that. She gave a pointed look to Gold, and he suddenly sprang into action.

Normal paper wasn’t handy. But the hotel had given them no shortage of fliers for various promotions, and paper towels were always an option. By the time he was gathering his supplies Baelfire was at his side, and he and his son spent the night cutting out funny shapes out of the folded paper until Bae was yawning and he was able to tuck his son in for the night.

“Papa?” Baelfire asked as his father pulled the blankets to his chin. His voice was small, almost guilty. “Can I tell you something?”

Gold nodded. “Of course, Bae. Anything. Always.”

“I didn't ask Santa for a 3DS…”

His son sounded guilty, as if he was the one in the wrong. Gold sat on the edge of the bed, suddenly feeling incredibly helpless. This was when he usually turned to Belle, but she wasn’t here right now. He needed to figure this out on his own. And somehow, he knew he could. Whatever spell Belle had casted over he and Baelfire had worked. And he was sure it was Belle. He could never have done this on his own.

He decided to go with the safe question. “What did you ask for?”

Baelfire shook his head, and for the first time in his life Callum Gold felt truly at a loss, but then his son was scooting closer to him on the bed, laying his head on his leg. He stroked his hair easily, letting him know silently that he wasn’t alone. He knew far too well that some things needed to remain silent.

“I asked him for someone for you. Because I have to go to Ma’s for Christmas, and you’re alone. But then August said there was no such thing as Santa…”

Gold could have punched the child. He searched for a solution, and somehow found what to say. “What did Emma say?”

Baelfire paused, sitting up a bit. “Emma says there’s a Santa.”

“Do you think Emma would lie?”

“No…”

“Sometimes people believe differently. So August might not believe, but Emma does. And you do, don’t you?” Baelfire nodded. “And don’t you think Belle does?” Another nod. “So what do you think?”

Baelfire seemed to consider this, then smiled up at his father, settling back onto his pillows. “I think you don’t need to spend Christmas alone.”

Gold chuckled. “Yes, well...I’ll try not to.”

His son seemed satisfied with this, pulling the covers to his chin and settling to bed. “Thanks for the trip, dad. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Bae. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

As he stepped out of his son’s room and shut the door, he found the rest of the suite to be dark, save for a light in the master bedroom. The symbolism could not have been more obvious as he entered to see Belle reading under the light of a lamp. A flicker of light in an ocean of darkness. Perhaps there was no such thing as Santa. But maybe there didn’t have to be.

“Everything okay?” She asked, and Gold realized he’d been staring.

“Yes.” He said finally. “He’s fine.”

“What about you?”

He glanced to her as he made his way to his bed. She knew. She’d always known when something was bothering him. And she was far too patient with him. “I think I will be. I hope you’ve enjoyed this retreat. I know it can’t be what you imagined but I...I couldn’t…”

“I know.” Belle gave him a gentle smile. True happiness and something that made his heart flip in her eye. He swallowed. “It’s been perfect.”

“Good. Good thing…” He said. “Well, best get some rest. Flying again tomorrow.”

Belle half groaned. “I liked it far less than I thought I would.”

He chuckled. “Well luckily we can drive down to Disney World if we like. It can be an adventure in itself.”

There was a pause. “We?”

Gold swallowed, caught. He’d let the words slip out all on their own. We. As if they were a thing. As if they were a family.

“If you like…” He said, because everything else caught in his throat.

But Belle, bless her, seemed to know once again, and just nodded. “I would. Goodnight Callum.”

“Goodnight, Belle.”

 

And the next day, when she fell asleep on his shoulder on the flight home with Baelfire gazing out the window, it was the most natural thing in the world.

~One Week Till Christmas~

“Will there be anything else Callum?” Belle asked lightly as she took her jacket from its usual hook in the shop.

Gold didn’t look up from his books as he gave a simple “No.” He’d been like this since Baelfire had left. Distant. She knew it must have been hard for him, but she couldn’t help the pang that ran through her. She thought progress had been made. He knew how she felt. She knew he knew. Somehow.

“Are you alright?” Another pause. “I know it’s not easy. Being without someone you love on Christmas. I just...Could I help? Somehow?”

Gold stopped writing, but once again shook his head. “No…”

“Callum…” Belle reached over, putting a hand on his. “It’s just me. If you’re hurting, let me--”

He jerked his hand away, giving her a glare. There was no malice behind it. Simply hurt. He was wounded. An animal lashing out. “I said that would be all for today, Miss French. Enjoy your Christmas.”

Belle reeled for a moment, taken aback by his tone. Still, she swallowed the lump in her throat and shucked on her coat. “Merry Christmas, Mr. Gold.”

He didn’t respond as she walked out of his shop back to her apartment. She decided, on that walk home as she pulled the jacket over her chilled chest, there would be no more plunging neck lines.

~Christmas Eve~

The scotch that he’d opened with a simple pop was already half gone. Gold had become distant once he had to escort Baelfire to the bus station, receiving a rather gloating call from Milah once he’d arrived. It put him off of everything, and suddenly staying to himself and drinking scotch seemed like the best idea. It wasn’t as if he had anywhere else to be.

Except he did. Or would have, had he not screwed things up.

With one fling the expensive bottle hit the wall and shattered. He was a fool. A right fool. He’d let it get to him. Been a coward, and pushed away the only good thing he had in his life. Baelfire had told him not to spend Christmas alone, and somehow he couldn’t even manage to do that properly.

He sighed, his eyes falling to the stack of Christmas Cards he’d inevitably received in the mail. All the generic lot from the usual. Madam Mayor, Mary Margaret the school teacher. He sighed, tossing through the pile until he paused on one. It wasn’t a Christmas Card at all, but a postcard. From Scotland. Perplexed, he turned it over to see the elegant script of Belle’s handwriting.

Mr. Gold,

Thank you for the trip. It’s been the best Christmas I could have asked for. I was going to send you a traditional card but then I decided...well if you can’t say it on Christmas when can you, eh? I’m yours.

Love, Belle  
XOXO

He read it, set it down, and then picked it right back up to re-read it. Yours. Love. Suddenly he was on his feet, grabbing his cane and coat and dashing out the door. The crunching sound of snow immediately resounded under his feet. Seemed it would be a white Christmas after all. He could only hope Belle was still awake.

The time it took for him to ring the bell to her place and for her to answer the door was the longest time in his life. Her light was on. Perhaps she didn’t want to see him. He probably deserved to be left out in the cold. She did answer though, in the same apron she’d been wearing when she was baking cookies at his house.

“Callum?!” Belle chirped as she saw him. “Did you walk all the way here?!”

“You’re right.” He blurted.

“What?”

“If you can’t say it on Christmas you can’t say it at all.”

It took a moment for understanding to dawn in Belle’s eyes. “Get in here you stupid man before you freeze to death.”

He obeyed, stepping in easily, but the moment the door was shut he was pulling her into a kiss. The little surprised sound she made was as delicious as the peppermint on her lips, and he decided those cookies were his new favorite.

“I love you.” He finally breathed. “It took me a while to figure it out.”

“It did.” Belle said, not pulling away from his embrace. “Do you realize how long I was wearing clothes with low-cut necklines? All that cleavage and I thought it had gone to waste.”

“It hasn’t.” He said quickly, holding her tighter. “I’m sorry, Belle. I’ll make it up to you. I’ll take you to Disney World. Japan. Wherever you want to go.”

There was a pause, and then, faintly, “My bedroom?”

Gold groaned, and their lips were crashing together again. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he needed to take this slow, but there was nothing slow about the kiss. All of the pent up need and want and passion was in one perfect melding of lips, and it was all Gold could do between her mewels and his moans to follow her to the bedroom. He had no idea how long it took them both to undress, just that they were, and that he was under her, and all that mattered was that Belle was there.

His hands traced over his hips and waist before finally settling on her breasts. She made a delightful sound in her throat that made his already-hard member twitch. Carefully, he massaged her, bringing her nipples to hardness with his thumbs. He leaned up, tracing open-mouthed kisses over her neck to her ear.

“You’re so perfect, Belle. Do you realize that?”

Belle’s body was on fire. She never knew how sensitive her breasts could be until his hands were on them. She gasped when his lips grazed the top, clinging to him when he took a nipple into her mouth and sucked. Her fingers fisted in his hair before he released the perk bud with a pop before going to worship the other.

“Callum…” She whimpered. He paused, and that gave her just enough time to lean up and rub her slick folds against his member. “Please…”

Gold moaned, the feel of her almost enough to send him over the edge. “God, Belle. I’m not going to last with you doing that…”

“I don’t care.”

He flipped her so that she was on her back, mouth never leaving her sweet skin as his hands drifted lower, teasing her folds before lining himself up. She was perfect. Their moans mingled as he slid home, filling her completely. Belle clung to him, nails scratching down his back, legs wrapped around him and voice practically begging him on and don’t stop Callum please yes so good right there don’t stop. With every word, Gold was only encouraged, determined to last. To make this just as good for her. He leaned down, sucking and nibbling on the top of one of her perfect breasts as his thrusts became erratic and she moaned against his skin. He’d leave a mark. A simple mark for anyone seeing her outfits with her plunging necklines. They’d all know she was his.

Their bodies shuddered together as the climax overtook them, and after a moment the two were spooned against each other, trying to catch their breaths.

“The cookies…” Gold finally panted.

“Yeah?”

 

“They were amazing.”

Belle laughed, but kissed him on the nose nonetheless. “A new Christmas tradition then. Along with cleavage and a trip. You promised me Disney World.”

“I never break a promise, dearie. As long as you’ll have me, I’ll take you anywhere you like.”

“I’ll have you forever then.” Belle said, looking up at him almost shyly. “Deal?”

And for the second time in his life, Callum Gold was at a loss for words. So, he only kissed her, held her tighter. A silent agreement to their little deal that would last forever.


End file.
